


How To Save A Life

by Gayhollis



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayhollis/pseuds/Gayhollis
Summary: Set after 3x06, The Kenzi Scale. Tamsin tries to redeem herself in Bo's eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

A loud crash rebounded throughout the interrogation room as Tamsin slammed a tall, tattooed, male suspect, chest and face first, against the cold, metal table. Dyson winced as he heard the thud of bone and flesh against metal, but didn't dare interrupt the angry Valkyrie.

"Tell me where the girl is!" Tamsin yelled sharply and firmly at the Fae underneath her. "Unless you want to lose an arm..."

All the while, Tamsin had been twisting the perps forearm higher along his back, causing him to wince and groan in agony. She didn't let up and Dyson didn't stop her. He knew how important Kenzi was to Bo even though Tamsin didn't. She really had no reason to help find her, but Dyson knew she was a better tracker than he was.

"I'd tell her if I were you, man. Her threats are never empty." Dyson said, crossing his arms against his chest with an amused smirk.

The suspect began to tremble under Tamsin's grip and soon he began to bellow with raucous, maniacal laughter.

"You'll never find her." He said, practically out of breath. "She's deep in a wood, where the sun won't shine, shrouded by trees, guarded by silver. The beast who lingers, feeding on the sheen."

"Seriously, dude?" Tamsin scoffed, releasing the man. "If I wanted to solve riddles, I would've gone and hunted down Gandalf."

Dyson took initiative and pulled the man up against the wall, throwing one punch at his jaw, sending him sprawling against the cold metal again.

"Now." Dyson growled lowly, hovering over the man's ear. "Tell us where Kenzi is!"

Suddenly, his head jerked up, knocking Dyson back, as the man began to convulse and foam at the mouth.

"What the hell?" Tamsin yelled with her hands up, slightly in disgust and ready to defend herself. "You better hope this guy doesn't have rabies." She said to Dyson, as the door to the interrogation room swung open and the man stopped his tantrum.

"Suicide Fae?" Bo said, dressed in leather down to the boots.

As the succubus walked in, she spared an annoyed glance over at Tamsin, who just crossed her arms defiantly. Dyson's wolfy grin peeked through his trimmed beard as he eyed the brunette leaning over the deceased. Tamsin took notice and cleared her throat loudly and hopefully, not obnoxiously enough to give anything away. She couldn't deny a glance in the woman's direction. Not when she was so blatantly bent over and looking as ravishing as always.

"Looks like it." Dyson said, edging closer and leaning against the metal table.

Bo took notice of the white, frothy substance and turned away. "I'm guessing Tamsin couldn't get anything out of him?" She inquired somewhat angrily, as if the Valkyrie wasn't even in the room.

"Well-" Dyson began, only to be cut off by the Valkyrie in question.

"Slow your roll, succulette. Like it or not, you need me." Tamsin rebutted. "He gave out a clue before he bit it."

"Deep in a wood, where the sun won't shine, shrouded by trees, guarded by silver. The beast who lingers, feeding on the sheen..." Dyson contemplated lowly.

"I take it neither of you have a clue of what that means so, I'll be back." Bo said hastily, as she made her way out the door.

Tamsin followed and grabbed the brunette's wrist, pulling her into the break room.

"What the hell, Tamsin?" Bo exclaimed, pulling her arm out of the Valkyrie's grip.

"'The beast who lingers, feeding on the sheen.' It's a Kitsune." Tamsin said, matter-of-factly. "You should really let people talk before you walk off, Succubus."

"Yeah, well, I can barely stand being in the same room as you..." Bo said, reaching for the doorknob, only to be cut off by Tamsin blocking the way. "You could've said this while Dyson was around."

"Look, I'll always be two steps ahead of you. Call it a perk of having been around the same block thousands of times." Tamsin said lowly. "I'm trying to help you. And not just because I'm Dyson's partner. I know it may seem out of the blue and false, but just... Trust me, as hard as that may be after I tried to send you to prison."

"Fine." Bo sighed. "Just stay out of my way and maybe this'll work. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to prepare and fill Dyson in. I want to get this over with."

"Yeah, about that. He won't be of much use. Wolves and Kitsunes? They don't get along. His sense if smell will jam before we even get out there. And I have a better chance off keeping you safe than that mangy mutt anyway..." Tamsin joked halfheartedly.

"I don't need you to protect me. I can handle my own." Bo said defensively.

Tamsin shrugged and watched as the gears turned in Bo's mind. She didn't utter a word, knowing she had pushed her luck far enough. Just getting the brunette to stand in the room alone with her was enough to put the Valkyries heart in her mouth. She knew no could read her aura like an open book and maybe she had an inkling if her feelings dancing in her mind, but Tamsin knew Bo would never feel the same. After all, her hate for the Valkyrie overrode anything else.

"Great, so I'm stuck with you... Let's get this over with."Bo said finally, walking out the door.

Tamsin could see the reluctance in Bo's body language, but knew how important Kenzi was to her. If she couldn't get to Bo directly, she could get to her through Kenzi.

It was just a matter of finding her first.

__________________________

A/N: Decided to bring this story here. I'll still be updating it as best I can. I'm 10 chapters deep so I'll post pre-written ones periodically, if this gets any love. If it doesn't, still posting anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenzi!" Bo called out into the large expanse of forestry.

Nothing.

Tamsin trailed behind Bo, taking in everything around them.

"Kenzi, where are you?!" Bo called out again. "Kenzi!"

"Would you shut it for a sec, Succubus?" The Valkyrie said lowly.

"I'm actually trying to find her, Tamsin. With no help from you." Bo snapped, shooting a threatening glare her way.

Both women had been exhausted after searching for over an hour on foot. Dyson had been able to track Kenzi's scent for some time, until the scent of the Kitsune completely overtook it. The feeling of going in circles hadn't helped either of them.

"Maybe if you'd slow down and analyze things a little bit, you would've noticed the blue strands of hair spread across the trees. They end here, so we should fan out a little bit. We'll meet back here in 10." Tamsin said, before turning away quickly in her own direction.

* * *

 

'The hell is up with that woman?' Tamsin thought to herself as she bent down to examine the ruffled leaves around her. A patch looked somewhat different than the others as she examined them closely.

"Hmm, that seems out of place..." She said under her breath as she scattered them around.

And right she was as a tripwire was triggered right underneath her feet. A loud snap could be heard as the thin thread was lifted, causing the ground below to collapse.

"Fuck me..." Tamsin muttered, as she landed a little too hard on her backside.

The Valkyrie was surrounded by leaves and branches, but none that would help get her out of a 6 foot pit. The walls were muddy and the roots were thin. The only way out of there would involve getting dirty. She began to take off her jacket when suddenly, the crunch of leaves caught her attention.

"Well, lookie here." A large male said with a mischievous smirk and a ridiculously annoying southern accent. "You're a looker, aren't ya?"

"Can't say the same for you, dude. Tamsin smirked. "It'd do well for you to get me out of here. I'm in a bit of a hurry..."

The man knelt down and extended his hand, only to retract it as she extended her own.

"I don't do well with threats, lil' lady." He said in a stern voice. "Especially to those who mess with family."

Tamsin was confused for a moment, until she realized how similar this male was to the suspect that died during their interrogation earlier. She knew she had to tread lightly. This guy was her only chance of escape. Odds are, Kenzi was nearby.

"Look, we just needed some information. We had no idea he was suicide Fae." Tamsin explained slowly.

"Someone has to pay for it." The male said with a grin. "You look to be very important, so how 'bout we getcha outta there and set out a lil' ransom?"

Tamsin began to contemplate what he was saying, realizing she would have to do the one thing that could speed up her impending problem; The end of her life cycle.

"Or...You could get me out of here, no harm done." She said lowly, as her face began to darken. "You're gonna want to get in here, big guy."

In a daze, he dropped into the pit, then readied himself to give Tamsin a boost. Propping herself up, she placed her foot in his hand and sprang out of the pit, stumbling a bit as she landed.

"Very graceful, Tamsin." She said to herself lowly.

"Hey! What am I doin' in here?" The older Fae cried out. "You tricked me..."

Tamsin smirked at that, watching as the male brought his hands up to his shaking head. "Pass me my jacket, would ya?"

"I'll get ya back... Promise. I'll- I'll get ya.." He murmured slowly as he absentmindedly have up the article of clothing.

"TAMSIIIN!"

A faint voice echoed through the woods from her six, bringing the Valkyrie to attention.

'Kenzi?' Tamsin thought to herself in a panic and took to a run in that direction.

* * *

 

The air was damp and poor. The lighting was low and the walls shimmered with silver. All types of metal objects were scattered everywhere. Bo had found Kenzi. Unconscious, but she found her. Her heart had been chained to the middle of the cave, dirt and sweat marring and matting her hair.

"Oh, Kenz. I'm so sorry I didn't realize sooner." Bo sobbed against her best friend. "But I found you and I'm here to take you home."

But finding Kenzi also meant trouble. Just as soon as she'd composed herself, she was knocked against the wall of a cave.

Bo pulled herself up on her elbows, stumbling from the blow sustained to her head. Hissing could be heard all throughout the cave, but she couldn't find the source. Eventually, her vision cleared up enough to make out three figures encircling her and a distraught Kenzi shouting her name.

"Bo, you have to fight!" She shouted to the brunette. "Bo!"

"Kenzi." Bo mumbled as her head began to spin. "Tamsin. We need Tamsin..."

Kenzi watched helplessly as Bo began to lose consciousness. She hadn't had any food or water for days, but she knew she had to try and call out, even if it would fall on dead ears.

Even before she spoke, Kenzi could feel the rasp of her dry throat. But that was nothing compared to the pain that resulted from screaming Tamsin's name into the uncertainty of the air.

Tamsin was their last hope...


	3. Chapter 3

Tamsin's POV

I could feel the exhaustion filling every muscle fiber in my body. I was really on the verge of death if a light run was such a hassle.

I'd ran for, at least, 10 minutes until I finally reached the area where I heard Kenzi's call. This part of the forest was dense and rough to navigate, but the clue given by the suspect was spot on. Ahead of me, large scraps of shiny metal roofing, rebar, tire rims, and other various items became a dead give away against the greenery. Any poor, curious soul who'd taken an interest must have suffered a terrible fate. It was deathly quiet as I neared the entrance, until a sharp hiss to my right caught me off guard.

As "pristine" as Kitsunes liked to keep their homes, this one clearly didn't understand the concept of personal hygiene. It was nothing but dirty, to the point where I couldn't distinguish it to be male or female. It charged me head on (Recklessly, in my opinion) and tried to take a chunk out of me as I dodged to the right, pulling out my knife. Again, it charged as I readied myself. This time I was prepared and straight into it's open mouth, I drove my knife into it's skull.

"Great, got blood on my jacket. And I'm dying." I sighed as I cleansed the knife of blood against my jeans and kept moving forward.

The air was moist and stuffy as I moved along. The walls of the cave seemed to be riddled with shiny objects, some protruding dangerously.

"I'm gonna need a tetanus shot after this." I murmured lowly.

Finally, the passage began to widen as I crouched behind a large metal barrel. This room was filled with all sorts of scraps ranging from screws and nails to sheet metal. From a distance, I spotted Kenzi's huddled form. Her back was towards me, watching something across the room. I hadn't noticed the three Kitsunes huddled together, but Kenzi was the priority.

"Kenzi!" I whispered sharply.

The girl couldn't hear me as her body shook from what looked like violent sobbing. My suspicions were confirmed as she sniffled. Grabbing a nail from the ground, I tossed it at her back. On cue, she turned slightly and finally saw me. She signaled that she was okay and began to pick the lock around her neck with the nail.

Slowly crouching towards her, I began to see what had the Kitsune's attention and what had Kenzi sobbing. I could recognize those boots from a mile away. It was Bo. She was lying there, most likely unconscious, as the Kitsunes toyed with anything shiny on her body.

I didn't know how I would fight, but I knew I had to. I pulled my dagger out once more and quietly snuck behind the closest Kitsune. It was moaning in pleasure as it toyed with a zipper on Bo's boots. Luckily, that was enough to distract it. Putting in enough force, I held my knife to it's neck and swiped across. With a guttural groan, garnering the attention of the other two, the Kitsune was down. The two remaining hissed loudly, baring their sharp teeth.

"Disgusting." I smirked, the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I pulled out a second knife in an ice pick grip. Both Kitsunes began to circle around me, waiting for a chance to strike. Kenzi took it upon herself to check on Bo, who didn't seem to regain consciousness.

Fortunately, these Kitsunes weren't the brightest of the bunch and charged me at the same time. Dodging out of the way, they crashed into each other. Momentarily stunned, that's when I took my chance, driving my knives into both of their skulls. Blood spattered against me once more as I let out a groan.

"Tamsin, She isn't waking up. What do I do?" Kenzi cried. "I can't lose my best friend!"

Seeing her suffering, I thought up the only possible solution. There was a large, swollen gash along the right side of Bo's head that seemed to be the cause of her current state.

"She needs to feed." I replied, grabbing Kenzi's chin to get her to look at me. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized.

"I-I can't. I'm not strong enough." She stuttered.

"You and I both know she won't kill you. We also know she'd rather be caught dead before feeding off of me."

Kenzi sighed, understanding what I meant. She shut her eyes tightly and grimaced.

"This doesn't change anything, Bo- Bo. Still straight as a board." She said, under her breath, as she pressed her lips to Bo's softly.

Nothing seemed to happen for about a minute, until Kenzi pulled away. Bo sputtered awake, grabbing Kenzi's face, and put their lips together as she sat up. Soon after, she began to draw out her essence. Her skin glowed a bright orange as Kenzi's eyes widened, out of both fear and shock, at Bo's appearance. Eyes glowing bright blue with feral hunger and lust.

"Bo." I called out, placing my hand softly on her arm, gaining her attention. "Enough."

She understood and released Kenzi from her grip. Realizing what she'd just done, she pulled Kenzi into a tight hug, rocking back and forth.

"I need a cheeseburger, ASAP." Kenzi joked lowly.

After trekking back through the woods, we finally got Kenzi into Bo's car. Kenzi quickly fell asleep in the back seat, surely preferring that over her nagging hunger. The ride to the nearest drive-thru spot was quiet without her idle chatter. Bo hadn't even mustered a glance in my direction, let alone, a thank you. Soon, the promise of a cheeseburger woke the girl.

"Oh, thank all that is Fae!" Kenzi said, practically crushing the two cheeseburgers against herself. She inhaled the scent and made sure to kiss both before devouring them as Bo made way towards their decrepit home.

Every so often in between mouthfuls, Kenzi would glance over between us and sigh. At first, I hadn't noticed, but her cool grey eyes were impossible to ignore. She sighed again, more noticeably this time.

"What, shortstack?" I said sharply as my head thumped against the headrest.

"Well, there's a big ass elephant in the car, for one. You two haven't said a word to each other." She replied. "That's strange, even for you two."

I gave Kenzi a glance, but nothing could be said. I didn't know what was going on in Bo's head and I was pushing my luck just being able to sit this close to her or breath the same air. She hated my goddamn guts and I couldn't blame her.

Kenzi fell silent when Bo hadn't said anything to her either as they pulled up to their home. Turning off the engine, she pulled out her phone and called someone.

"Yeah, we're here." She said softly, turning to look out the window. She was quiet as someone chattered on the other end.

"Dyson, she's safe. She slept a little and ate. Would you come get her, please?"

More chatter as the wolf made his way towards us and hung up the phone, rapping against the window lightly. He grinned widely at Kenzi as he opened the door and pulled her up into his arms.

"Make sure she gets cleaned up, I'll be right in." Bo told him with a small smile. He nodded and Bo's smile fell as quickly as they'd walked away.

"Well, I'll be going then." I rushed out, pulling up the lock to my side.

"Why would you let me feed off of Kenzi?" Bo said instead, picking at the steering wheel.

The question stopped me in my tracks and caught me off guard. I couldn't tell what was going on in Bo's head. Whether she was angry or grateful, a mix of both. Her face had been stoic and now it was just the same.

"I mean, you hate me so I thought the last thing you would've wanted was to feed off of me, hot pants."

"You thought." She said simply.

"Yeah, I thought." I repeated.

"Kenzi is fucking human, Tamsin! I could've killed her." She yelled. She didn't look my way as her knuckled turned white against the steering wheel. "You don't think! Not unless it's in your best interest."

"Well, excuse the hell out of me." I scoffed. "How many times do I have to save your ass for you to say thank you? You're right. Maybe it should've been me to heal you, but would that have changed anything? No, Bo. It's that simple."

Bo was quiet again. Her expression was pensive and I couldn't bring anymore words out into the air. She was more angry with me now than before. Nothing I did would be right.

"Goodnight, Bo." I offered, pulling out of her passenger seat.

She said nothing as I walked to my car, but I could feel her watching. At some point, I would stop trying. Stop chasing her like a puppy, it was pathetic of me.

This is what I get for saving her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamsin's POV

Weeks had dragged on since saving Kenzi. I'd seen the girl at the Dal, chattering away and drinking copious amounts of alcohol. It was amusing to watch, really. Some nights, she'd annoy Trick to no end and others... Well, let's just say her alcohol tolerance was amazing. For a human, anyway. She had a sense of style that was her own, accompanied by a personality that no one could imitate.

'Tamsin.'

She was different, after the attack. But the same. Human. What a relief. She didn't seem to let it hinder her. But then again, how could she with such amazing people around her?

Dyson, the scruffiest detective for miles. He was loyal to no end, going so far as sticking his neck out at the station. It was impossible not to admire him, but after all, he is man's best friend.

'Tamsin?'

Hale. Even as acting Ash, he was always there. If not in body, then in spirit. Light or Dark, it made no difference. The respect was mutual, as long as it was given in return. He wasn't like the rest of the Zamora clan; pompous, cocky and greedy for power. Maybe that was why he fit in so well.

Most importantly, she had Bo. I hadn't seen her around lately, but I guess that was to be expected. Regardless, I couldn't get her out of my head. I couldn't help but hope her beauty would grace my presence when Kenzi entered a room. Kenzi was the lucky one. To have someone so powerful and beautiful by her side. But it was like Bo didn't know it. She's humble and hardworking, something that I couldn't overlook. Kenzi was Bo's heart, and whether Bo knew it or not, she was also Kenzi's.

"Goddammit, Tamsin!" Dyson shouted for the third time, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What? Can't I have a little peace of mind?!" I shouted back, gaining a little attention from the few officers in the room.

Dyson's eyes widened and I remembered where I was. He stood and gestured for me to follow him into the interrogation room. Groaning, I did as he suggested. I knew what he would say and frankly, I didn't want to hear it. Closing the door behind me, I saw Dyson leaning against the table, arms crossed and his expression stern. I mimicked his position, standing against the nearest wall, waiting for the lecture.

"Tamsin," he sighed, scratching at the scruff of his beard. "I know things have been tough for you lately, what with Bo and all. I get it... I do, but you need to concentrate. You're barely offering your assistance on cases and zoning out constantly."

"This has nothing to do with the succubus... I- I'm just tired." I lied. My life cycle was ending, but this had more to do with Bo than I would admit. Whether or not I told Dyson, I knew he had some clue. He could piece it together. If not, sorry excuse for a detective.

He gave me a look, calling bullshit, and sighed.

"I need you to be on board with Bo. She's crucial to our case load."

He was right. Any encounter I had with her would have to be strictly professional. But that doesn't change the fact that she hates me.

"It works both ways, doggy breath." I glared quickly, turning the knob and leaving.

It was the end of my shift and a trip to the local watering hole was in my plans. Dyson knew where I was heading and wouldn't be far behind.

Kenzi's POV

"Bo-bolicious! C'mon, it'll be fun." I begged against Bo's door.

Bo hadn't been out much since saving me. She must have still felt guilty about taking my chi. The only thing that got her outside was Lauren or the need for a fresh feed. She was currently curled up in bed harboring a tub of ice cream. Of course, I promised her that I was okay, but she insisted that it was wrong. Bo mostly blamed Tamsin, but I didn't. She was only doing what she thought was right.

"Incoming!" I shouted, after hearing no response. Her door wasn't locked, so I decided to use force.

I could hear light snoring from the bed, which concerned me. It wasn't even half past seven and Bo never slept this early. Despite that, her room looked like a hurricane had passed through it. Sure, it was messy at times, but damn. Feeling mischievous, I jumped onto her bed and stood.

"Bo, if you don't wake up, I'm gonna jump on this bed." I called out, placing my hands on my hips.

Nothing.

And so it began.

"Boooooo!" I shouted. "Wake up!"

I continued to jump and Bo began to stir slightly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I shouted while jumping in victory.

"Kenz..." She groaned. "Get off..."

"Nope, you're getting up, Wonder snatch." I replied, doing a victory dance and rocking her bed at the same time. "We're going to The Dal. And we're gonna get wasted!"

Bo groaned and pulled a pillow over her head, in an attempt to drown me out. I let out a sigh and stopped my assault to cuddle her still form.

"Bo?"

"Hmm?" She responded.

"It would really help me feel better if you went to the Dal with me." I grinned mischievously.

She groaned loudly, knowing I was lightheartedly guilt tripping her, and wiggled out from under me. She stood at the side of her bed and turned to face me, mocking my earlier pose.

"2 hours and Lauren comes with." She said adamantly.

"Ugh... Fiiiiine." I groaned, dragging myself out of her bed to get ready.

I guess only one of us would be getting wasted.

* * *

 After picking Lauren up from her apartment, we finally went to the Dal. Car rides were always awkward with Lauren. She was uptight and stiff, so I always made the conscious decision to sit in the backseat. It wasn't like it had been with Tamsin, where silence was normal, but still comfortable with the occasional jabs between her and Bo. I wondered if Tamsin would be at the Dal when we got there, but in the back of my mind, I prayed she wasn't.

As of now, Lauren and Bo had been giving each other googly eyes through the silence. I tried to ignore it as we barreled down the street towards the Dal.

It was one of those dreary nights, but the air was crisp with the scent of nearby rain. Thankfully, Bo had pulled into a parking space and I all but ran out, ready to breath in the fresh air. It was more tempting than the promise of alcohol after what I'd just gone through. But that wasn't true for long, as my stomach began to straighten itself out.

Bo was obviously "busy", so I went ahead, and like every time before, Tamsin watched me come in from the pool table. Her eyes lingered for a while after me, watching the door, until they dropped again to focus on her game.

Yeah. I'd noticed, but to be honest, I didn't know why she did it at first. Taking a seat by the bar, I had a clear view of Tamsin and the doors.

"Bo's still bedridden, I take it?" Trick said as he gave me a beer.

"Not exactly..." I replied slowly, causing a confused expression to form on his face.

As if on cue, Tamsin's head snapped up as the doors to the Dal opened. Bo walked in first, with a big goofy smile on her face. I could see Tamsin let go as she saw it. Like it shaved some of the ice off her cold heart. But that disappeared as she saw Lauren, hands intertwined with Bo's. In that second, Shit. Hit. The. Fan.

And Tamsin lost it.

The heavy thump of a billiard ball sounded against the wood floor, followed by a snap of wood along the pool table. This grabbed everyone's attention, including Bo's, but she shook it away and focused on Lauren. Tamsin walked stiffly through the bar and took her leave. It didn't look like she was breathing and, against my better judgement (or lack thereof), I followed her.

Pushing past the doors, I saw Tamsin beeline towards her truck. Dyson had pulled up since then and said something that I didn't catch. I ignored it, my priority being Tamsin.

"Tams?" I called out softly.

She was currently hunched over the hood of her truck as if trying to catch her breath. I thought about reaching out to touch her, but decided against it. So I just listened to her breathing and waited.

"You can go back inside, Kenzi." She said slowly, as if she was testing her words.

"I won't, until I know you're okay. What happened back there," I hesitated. "Was it because of-"

"Don't you dare say it." She said firmly as she turned. Her expression was angry and she'd made a point to get that across by getting into my breathing room.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said softly.

Even though she was angry on the surface, I could tell she was broken. She wasn't quite as tall even though she towered over me, her eyes weren't quite so confident anymore, her sarcasm turned into sharp jabs of cruelty and she wasn't as vibrant as before. Maybe I missed something, but I was curious.

"Be careful what you say next." She warned, as she removed her brown leather jacket, sitting sideways in the drivers seat. She began picking at the peeling paint.

I knew her threat was false. She wouldn't hurt me. It would hurt Bo... And then it clicked.

"You love her, don't you?"

Tamsin froze. Her body became rigid, even as she stood slowly and began to move towards me.

"I can tell, y'know." I chuckled softly. "You watch everyone that walks through those doors, but none of them make your eyes light up. Not the way she does. Not even little old me."

"Stop talking, Kenzi. I swear on my withering life, I will fucking end you..." She said lowly, but the anger in her voice was all the same. What she said shocked me, more than frightened me.

Eventually, Tamsin realized what she had just said. Her eyes were wide with fear as her tears fell freely against her shirt.

"Y-You're dying?" I asked softly.

She nodded furiously, as her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. Stepping towards her, I wrapped her in my arms. I could feel her body go rigid as I crashed into her, like a brick wall. She didn't reciprocate until she finally melted into me. I didn't know what to say.

"For the record," she said breaking the silence. "I do love her. But what does it matter?"

"It matters, T." I assured her. She tensed up at the nickname and I giggled against her. For someone who seemed so cold all the time, she wasn't. Not at this moment. She was warm and vulnerable. Human, almost. "I always knew you had a heart in here."

"Yeah, well, you better not tell anyone else." She joked halfheartedly as she sniffled. "I don't think Dyson's even pieced it together yet."

I nodded, pulling away from her.

"You should tell her." I blurted out.

"Are you crazy?" She scoffed, returning to her truck. She pushed her key into the ignition switch and her car sputtered to life. Rolling down her window, she smirked. "Maybe in my next life, short-stack."

I'd hold her to it.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tamsin's POV

Monday. The worst day of the week and I had a case load the size of Mt. Rushmore. To top it off, I had Kenzi and Bo all in my workspace. Unwelcome, for the most part. Dyson spent most of the morning going over a case with Bo, while Kenzi and I sat in the background, talking lowly.

"How's she been?" I mumbled, partially blocking the question with my coffee mug. Bo hadn't said a word to me, which wasn't out of the ordinary, but she seemed especially dejected towards me today.

"She's... Bo-Bo." Kenzi said hesitantly. "Oblivious to the obvious. I mean, don't get me wrong, the doc is great... But I'm deff Team Slamsin." She grinned in the low light.

I groaned at the nickname Kenzi had chosen. Ever since the Dal, she'd been spending more time at my side these past few weeks. I guess I should've expected it, what with my confession and with Lauren taking up all of Bo's time, but it was strangely welcome. Certainly better than having Dyson in my corner all the time.

"Are you two paying attention?" Dyson called gruffly, as he peeked out behind Bo.

"Yeah, sure, Dyson. Mass forest killings, torn flesh, missing tourist. Sounds like your run of the mill animal attack." I deflected nonchalantly.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on. Dyson shoved a picture in my hand roughly. His gaze was stern as he leant against the table.

"Does that look like an animal attack to you, Detective?"

Looking down at the picture, I saw the apparent strangulation marks. They seemed to be cause by a wire, postmortem. The skin of the victim was in tatters, conclusive to an animal attack, but the markings around the neck indicated otherwise. I'd only ever seen this type of kill once before.

"Holy... BALLS!" Kenzi exclaimed from my side.

"Dyson," I said, placing my mug in the desk. "This isn't possible. The placement isn't right, the season..."

"What is it?" Bo said softly.

Acknowledgement, at last.

"Uh, ahem... This type of Fae, the Wendigo, it's said to be extinct." I muttered out.

"Well, your source is wrong, Detective." Bo rebutted, crossing her arms against her chest.

"It can't be." I took another glance at the photo, trying to see a difference in the M.O.

"And what makes you so sure?" Bo rebutted again, to my annoyance.

"I'm my source, Succubus." I sneered back at her, rising out of my seat.

Unbridled tension entered the atmosphere as we locked eyes. Neither of us dropped our defenses, leaving Dyson and Kenzi in the middle of this stare down.

"Ahem!" Dyson cleared his throat. "Look, it's not big deal we can follow your lead on this, Tamsin, since you've experienced this-"

"Oh, like hell we are!" Bo argued. "She obviously didn't do such a great job the first time."

"Strong words coming from you." I smirked. "Only thing you're capable of is burying Fae between your legs."

Bo's jaw dropped, unable to comeback from that insult.

"Hokaaay, let's spit up then. Tammers and I will go to the scene of the crime and-"

"Nope." Bo protested, cutting Kenzi off. "No way, I don't trust her."

"Bo, either she goes with Tamsin or with me." Dyson reassured.

Bo contemplated for a second, realizing what he was implying; She would be stuck with me.

"Fine. If anything happens to her, I swear, Tamsin." Bo threatened walking towards the exit with Dyson.

"She's touchy..." I grumbled as she left.

"C'mon, T-Sin."Kenzi sighed, placed her hand softly on my shoulder. "Let's go catch us a monster."

* * *

 

Bo's POV

"How are we supposed to track this thing without knowing what it looks like, Dyson?" I asked sharply, still riled after Tamsin.

"Just look for anything out of the ordinary. Blood, bits of clothing, tracks, anything of that sort." He replied as he sniffed at a tree.

"Y'know, Tamsin isn't the most reliable partner you've had. Handling this case with her isn't exactly comforting."  
Dyson was silent.

"I mean, who goes into this line of work, but doesn't know how to be a team player? It doesn't make sense to me." I continued, studying the ground.

"That's Tamsin for ya." He responded. "Maybe if you got to know her, you'd get on a little better. She did save Kenzi's hide, as well as yours, after all."

"Yeah, right. She'd feed me to sharks before that could happen. "I scoffed.

Dyson was silent again as we moved further towards the scene of the crime. He seemed to be listening for something in the wind.

"She's just so... Infuriating." I growled.

Dyson chuckled suddenly, but was silent. It piqued my interest. I didn't think what I said was humorous.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He teased, examining a tree. "Sounds like someone I know."

I contemplated that, mauling it over in my head, while he continued to laugh at the priceless expression I must've had plastered on my face. Then I got it.

"Hey!" I scolded. "I'm nothing like Tamsin, Dyson."

"You'd be surprised, Bo." He said, finally.

I grumbled at this and continued following his lead.

Kenzi's POV

"This. Is... AWESOME!" I exclaimed excitedly as Tamsin pulled up the yellow police tape.

"Don't touch anything." She said sternly, passing me a pair of blue latex gloves.

 _'What crawled up her ass?'_ I thought to myself. She was tense and cold on the drive over here. Could it have been Bo or did she hate that I was with her?

Tamsin knelt next to the victims body and examined the remains. Her brow furrowed and she pursed her lips in thought. I followed her lead, but grew to regret it.

"Oh, sweet, merciful gods, that shit reeks." I pinched my nose tightly, almost gagging in my mouth.

Tamsin chuckled and shook her head. I don't know how she hasn't blown chunks.

"It's definitely a Wendigo." She said, walking towards the closest tree. "It doesn't make sense... I wiped them out centuries ago."

"Evil, mutant experiment gone wrong?" I suggested in order to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

Tamsin continued to pace farther away from the body, examining the ground and looking up in the trees for anything out of the ordinary. Like a smack in the face, that smell hit me again.

"T, that smell." My voice was nasally from pinching my nose.

"It really shouldn't be that..." Tamsin started, as she turned towards me. Her eyes widened significantly, but they weren't fixed on me. "Bad."

"What is it, T? Smell finally hit ya?" I chuckled.

Tamsin's pointer finger slowly hovered by her lips, telling me to be quiet.

  
"Slowly, get behind me, Kenzi." She said in a hushed voice.

  
"What's going on?" I whispered, following her instructions.

  
Finally reaching her, I turned to follow her gaze. Standing gauntly across us, was a lanky, bloodied figure. It was all bare teeth, bone, and talons. It's eyes were black and sunken deep into it's skin. Matted fur lined it's back, like a dog that lived on the streets and it's skin was pale, resembling someone who had a flesh eating disease. The smell only intensified the longer it stared. Surprisingly, it stood as if it were somewhat human.

  
"On my count, you run. Find Bo and Dyson. Get help." She ordered, placing her hand against the gun holstered on her hip.

  
"No way," I gasped. "You need me here."

  
"One," she counted off, tugging at the clip on the holster.

  
"Tamsin, don't do this..." I pleaded.

  
"Two," She continued, gripping the handle tightly.

It was inevitable.

  
"Three!"

  
Turning on my heels, I ran furiously. A loud growl echoed through the trees behind me, followed by a gunshot. I couldn't look back.

What if I didn't like what I saw?


	6. Chapter 6

Kenzi's POV

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' I thought to myself.

My mind was racing as I ran away, following Tamsin's orders. I cursed the Valkyrie for doing this, knowing she was on the last leg of her life cycle. Out of all days, she chose today to play hero.

  
'Major human suckage, Kenz.' I thought to myself as I hid behind a tree to catch my breath.

Pulling out my phone, I tried calling Bo-Bo. It rang 3 times before cutting out and dwindling my chances of not having to run in these killer heels. Catching my breath, I mustered up my willpower.

Suddenly, 2 loud gunshots rang out through the woods. I nearly jumped out of my skin and prayed on all things Fae that I'd made the right decision by Tamsin. I didn't know how much time she had left, but I knew it wasn't supposed to end this way. Ever since she saved me, I knew she would be significant to me. Maybe not in the way Bo was to her, but in a way that told me she was worth having around.

"Kenzi?!" Dyson called out.

"Oh, thank all that is holy." I panted out, resting my palms against my knees. "Tamsin..."

"We heard gunshots, is she alright?" Dyson asked urgently. Bo trailed behind him, panting just as I was.

"She's fighting off that thing! We need to go now, D-man!" I yelled, finally regaining my ability to breath properly.

"Ugh, more running?" Bo groaned, as we took off in Tamsin's general direction.

Dyson, being more fit than us both, took off ahead. The Valkyrie hadn't been far away or maybe my mind was on overdrive at the thought of what could happen to her. Another gunshot rang out against the trees, closer this time.

"We're almost there." Dyson panted out.

I could see the beginnings of the yellow police tape ahead, as well as Tamsin's figure, hunched over. As we bent under the police tape, she stood and turned to face us.

Black blood marred her clothes and face. She held a knife tightly in her grip, also covered in blood. The Wendigo lay behind her, seemingly defeated by the Valkyrie herself.

"Show's over, kiddies. So sorry you couldn't join this party." Tamsin said nonchalantly, sheathing her dagger across her chest.

"Dammit, Tamsin." Instinctually, I ran into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Never again or I'll drink all of your booze."

"Good job, partner." Dyson said.

Tamsin only tensed up more as I continued hugging her. I decided to put her out of her misery and let go, seeing as she barley hugged me back. I knew she was keeping up with her reputation as the resident badass, even though she'd gone all soft for the Kenz not too long ago.

Bo remained quiet and gave me a look. It was one of confusion and another that I couldn't place before she turned to walk away, Dyson following suit.

"I need a drink." I heard Tamsin mumble, as I turned to follow the other two. "And a-"

"Tamsin, watch out!" Dyson growled as his wolf forced its way across his features.

But it was too late.

My heart threatened to rip out of my throat as I turned back towards Tamsin. She let out a soft groan as blood sputtered from her mouth. Her eyes fell towards her stomach, as mine did. The Wendigo stood behind her, hoisting her up by the claws lodged through her body. Swirls of black and red fell freely from her wounds as she pushed herself free, the pain apparent across her face as she fell.

Dyson let out an agonizing growl as he shifted completely, attacking the monster head on. Bo ran to help him as he was knocked away from it, crashing into the nearest tree with a whimper.

All the while, my body froze as the sounds buzzed in my ear. It all happened so fast and maybe this is what Bo meant back at the station.

"I was wrong." Tamsin chuckled  
through her cough. It was enough to bring me to my knees as tears pooled in my eyes.

"Tamsin, you piece of shit." I rifled against her jacket. "You're gonna be okay, just hang in there."

"You have to-" she paused to cough softly, spitting out the blood that pooled in her mouth. "Burn it. I know you have a damn lighter somewhere."

She was right. Hell, cigs aren't my thing, but I'll be damned if I were caught unprepared. Tamsin struggled to grab something from the pocket of her jacket as she coughed more violently. Finding the lighter, I stilled her motions and searched her pocket. A small metal flask filled with a liquid that could only be alcohol appeared in my hands.

"You know what to do... Now do it." She ordered again, much like before.

"Hang in there for me, T." I whispered, pulling away from her.

Bo and Dyson were unsuccessfully trying to best the monster. It was a wonder Tamsin did it by herself. Dyson was pinned under the monster, attempting to dodge relentless attacks against him, while Bo tried to stab at it from behind. Dyson was finally able to push out from underneath the Wendigo, causing it to stumble into the ground.  
Knowing there wouldn't be a better time, I unscrewed the flask and ran into its sights. It's eyes widened rabidly as it took me in, the weak, vulnerable human ready to be taken.

I could hear Bo and Dyson yelling as the Wendigo stalked closer and closer. I counted on this and promptly emptied the contents of the flask onto the ground.  


_'Vodka_.' I thought to myself with a smile. 'Leave it to Tamsin.'

Finally, the monster took the bait, stepping directly into the alcohol soaked ground. Stepping back, I ignited the lighter and threw it on the ground. The flames began to spark as the Wendigo was successfully trapped. The smell of decay only grew stronger as it writhed in the fire, the screeches reverberating through the forest.

* * *

 

Tamsin's POV

Kenzi had done it. As much as humans are said to be weak, ignorant beings, Kenzi challenged that. She was brave and loyal to those around her. I admired her for that. Maybe I'd never get to tell her, but one day, she'd know.

"Tamsin!" She called out, running to my side.

"Good job, Kenz. Saw the whole thing." I replied weakly.  
She smiled at me softly, brushing some flyaways from my face. I smiled back, but I could tell she knew I was in pain. Tears welled over as she looked away.

Dyson was preoccupied on his phone, most likely calling for an ambulance. But it wouldn't be enough. I knew this was it for me.

"Bo, help me." Kenzi said suddenly.

My hands gripped hers firmly, but she wouldn't look at me. She kept her gaze locked on Bo as she moved towards us.

Bo looked spent. Her hair was a slight mess and her eyes were tired. Her hand hovered slightly by my wounds, but she retracted quickly, steeling her features. She met my gaze emotionlessly and held it. Still, she was beautiful and I wondered what she was thinking.

"Bo, heal her!" Kenzi yelled, pulling us both back to the present. "Please."

"N-No." I protested weakly. "It's-"

"I won't lose you, T... Not like this." Kenzi sobbed. "Please, Bo. I owe her my life."

I could see the cogs turning in her mind. What was she thinking? Did she still hate me? Would she try?  
I knew it would be no use. Nothing could save a Valkyrie from the end of her cycle. There was no loophole. But they didn't know that. If Bo agreed to try, it would be a a sweet out. To feel her lips on mine, even under these circumstances.

"Okay." Bo agreed softly.

Even through the smell of blood and decay, I could smell Bo's perfume. It was a faint smell that wafted in as she closed the distance between our lips. I could feel the hesitance and I knew she didn't want this. I didn't push further than I had to, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't revel in the feeling. It was soft and so much better than the constant, painful throbbing that wracked through my abdomen.

Eventually, she pulled away and a steady stream of chi began to flow from her lips. I never felt it enter my body as it flew right over my lips. I could see the worry on Bo and Kenzi's faces, but I knew.

"T, why isn't it working?" Kenzi whimpered softly. Dyson kneeled at her side, holding her body close to his.

"There are no loopholes, Kenzi." I replied simply, tightening my grip on her hand.

They all fell silent as Kenzi sobbed. Dyson held an expression of agony across his face and Bo was silent, most likely because of the shock.

"Dyson, Kenzi? Can I have a moment with Bo?" I asked softly.

They both complied and stood a length away to give us some privacy. Bo looked shocked at my request and held her hands in her lap as she concentrated on the ground.

  
"Bo, I need you to listen." I said softly. "I know we don't get along, but I need you to know..."

  
"Know what?" She asked, obviously confused.

  
"When I got here, I didn't expect to create the relationships I have. My nature doesn't call for it, but it happened... Dyson is a great partner and he's always had my back. And Kenzi, well, she's Kenzi. I know you'd do anything for her. She's your heart." I confessed weakly.

  
Bo's expression was no longer one of shock, but sympathy. Something I wasn't used to getting, especially from someone so selfless and loving. But it was fitting.

  
"I know I was wrong to try to put you in jail, without justification. I was so sure about you. So sure that you were a killer..." I paused, allowing the coughs to run their course as my mouth pooled with blood.

  
"I need you to know. "I need you to know that I love you, Bo." I confessed softly. I didn't have much time left. "I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I had to get it off my chest."

  
"I-I don't know what to say, Tamsin." She replied.

  
"You don't have to say anything, Succubus. I know you're not good with words." I coughed out. "Just know, you've given me the sweetest out."


	7. Chapter 7

Bo sat in the lab of the Dark Fae compound, absentmindedly tracing swirls against Lauren's workspace. It had been 3 days since the Wendigo case. 3 days since Tamsin's death. 3 days since she made her confession.

As much as she tried not to dwell on the fact that Tamsin loved her, she couldn't help but feel guilty for being so uncooperative and, for lack of a better word, bitchy. She'd disclosed all of her thoughts and feelings to Kenzi, of course. The younger woman knew even before she did. Sex was her thing, but love... She'd seen and felt it enough to know what it looked like. Why didn't she see it in Tamsin? The Valkyrie had many secrets, but everyone knew she wouldn't do things that didn't benefit her. Now, everything was clear. She'd helped Bo out of love, whether Tamsin had known it the whole time or not.

Lauren had been watching her girlfriend intently. She knew when something was on her mind. Their relationship wasn't perfect as of late, but she hoped they'd stick it out. Bo wasn't particularly fond of having Lauren around Evony. Something about the woman being a sneaky bitch. Tamsin's death had taken a toll on everyone and she chalked it up to that. Still, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Bo, what's on your mind?" Lauren asked in a concerned tone.

Bo nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Lauren's voice. "Um, nothing... Just Kenzi..." She lied.

Bo fidgeted in her seat as Lauren watched her face. She bit her lip softly, hoping that the lie had been enough. The truth was, Bo couldn't stop thinking about what Tamsin said to her.

You've given me the sweetest out.

It was so sincere. So warm. Two words that Bo wouldn't use to describe Tamsin. That one sentence replayed over and over again in her head. She remembered the pain hidden behind the words and wondered what caused it.

"You're doing it again." Lauren sighed, coming around to Bo's side and sitting next to her.

"Doing what, Lauren?" Bo replied as the doctor held her hands.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, like she'd just done something unspeakable. She couldn't figure out why, but she knew she couldn't tell Lauren about Tamsin's confession. Their relationship had enough strain and adding Tamsin to the mix lessened their chances of pulling through. She loved Lauren, but Bo felt as though anything could set her off. She would keep her thoughts a secret, for now.

"That." Lauren said, stroking Bo's skin with her thumb. "You're overthinking."

"It's just-"

"Kenzi, I know." Lauren finished. "She'll be okay, Bo. Given what she saw and how she close she was to Tamsin, the shock should dissipate soon. Right now, you just need to be there for her."

Bo sighed, causing Lauren to smile. The doctor was misinterpreting it's meaning. It was a sigh of relief. Was it really lying if she wasn't telling her all of the story?

All of a sudden, Bo felt a vibration against the metal table. Glancing towards the screen, she checked the caller ID.

Dyson.

"You should get that." Lauren said curtly, kissing Bo quickly and moving back to her work.

Bo tried to decipher her expression, but gave up and picked up the call.

"Dyson, hey." Bo said.

"Bo, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have a situation..." He said on the other end.

"A case? Let me guess, flesh-eating Nymphs or good old Redcaps?"

"Neither..." He grew silent, only breathing softly against the line.

"Dyson, what is it?" Bo was growing concerned.

"Bo, Tamsin's body... It's missing."


	8. Chapter 8

"Trick, how is that possible?" Dyson asked, his hand combing the hair on his chin.

The gang had all met up at the Dal in hopes to find an answer to the situation. Some were more invested than others. Little was known about Valkyries, but who better to ask then the Blood King himself?

"I didn't expect any of you to know this, but Valkyries are special. I don't know much more about them than any of you. They're surrounded by secrecy and sworn to protect their lore. Their loyalty to duty, their bond, and their life cycles are their  
treasures." Trick explained.

"Woah, hold on, Gramps." Kenzi laughed. "Life cycles?"

"Yes, Kenzi. They have the ability to be reborn many times over."

"Sick..." Kenzi muttered.

"If she is reborn, she couldn't have gotten very far, right?" Dyson asked.

"Correct," Trick responded. "But this is Tamsin we're talking about here. Aging varies for every Valkyrie."

"Well, if we know anything, girl loves her some liquor." Kenzi mumbled sadly.

"That would mean she'd be here. And she isn't." Dyson said. He began to pace, running his nails through his scruff.

"Are we forgetting that Tamsin is Dark Fae all of a sudden? Because I sure as hell haven't forgotten." Bo said. "Why are we even hassling? We all know she can take care of herself."

"Bo..." Lauren placed a hand atop the other woman's. "As much as she's a gargantuan pain, Tamsin has helped us all out lately."

"I have to agree with the Doc on this one, Bo-Bo. Bottle blonde did save both of our lives... Not to mention, those burgers." Kenzi mused, clutching a hand to her chest.

Bo sighed and bit her lip in thought. "The only place we know she would be, other than here, is a dark bar."

"None of us are dark, and you're unaligned, Bo." Dyson pointed out.

"Hey! What does being unaligned have to do with anything?" Bo grumbled.

All eyes fell on Bo.

Bo grumbled, scrunching her nose and sighing exaggeratedly. "Fine, fine. I get it. But, Kenzi, your ass is coming with me."

Kenzi stood up from her bar stool and hugged her bestie. "Bo-Bo, When am I never up for a grand adventure?"

* * *

 

Tamsin's POV

"Are my eyes still closed? Its so dark in here." I could feel myself blinking. I could feel the cold hitting my bare body as I lay on my back. "Where the hell am I?"

My hands began to move around the small space. I could feel metal all around. I could also feel that I was slowly becoming short of breath. Great, it's airtight. Not the best way to go. My hands felt around some more, looking for a way to break free.  
The top side of wherever I was, was warmer than the others. That had to be a good thing, right?

Trying my luck, I pushed against the metal. Sure enough, there was a slight budge. A small sliver of light. Pushing harder, the metal began to crunch against my hands. More light and fresher air. My hands began to push more at the metal until finally,  
what I realized was a door, flew off the hinges.

The light was dimmer than I expected, but blinding all the same. The place smelled of rot and sterility. A hosptial? Looking around, I saw the slabs of metal, some empty some occupied. White sheets draped over long objects and suddenly, I knew where I was, what had happened.

I had died and this was the morgue.

Perfect. I knew I didn't have many lives left to spare, but I couldn't remember how I had lost my last one. There were more pressing things to worry about. Like where I would find clothes because, right now, I was prancing in the nude. There were  
only tools and metal in sight. Scraps of clothing were on the floor, unwearable. But lo and behold, a leather jacket hung by the door.

Grabbing the jacket, I slid into it. A little big, but it fit. Now all I had to do was find some pants. There had to be backup scrubs somewhere. Rummaging through some drawers, I finally found something.

"Vomit green, certainly not my color." I thought, sliding them on.

I had no shoes, but this would have to do for now. The exit sign blared green and, before long, I was back out into the night air. The ground was wet and the soles of my feet were likely to be cut, but I had a destination. I knew where I was and I  
know where I'm going.

To get a drink.

* * *

 

"So, Bo?" Kenzi started, the night was cool and the drone of their ride almost drowned her out. "About Tamsin... I know you don't really like her but, I do. And she's not all that bad..."

Kenzi fidgeted with her nails in her lap. She knew Bo wouldn't exactly approve of what she was saying. She knew Tamsin loved Bo and Bo didn't feel the same way. But ever since Inari, she'd felt closer to the Valkyrie. And after what happened at the  
Dal, she couldn't exactly turn her away.

"Kenz, she's bad news. She tried to get me thrown in prison and her attitude is the worst." Bo paused. "Quite frankly, she probably doesn't care about you either."

"You don't know that. She risked her life for me. And you. For all of us." Kenzi said. She was getting angry with Bo's stubbornness.

"She had me feed off of you! You, Kenzi!" Bo stopped the car. "If that's not selfish, I don't know what is. And that whole act with the wendigo, she brought that on herself."

Kenzi couldn't get a word in before Bo had gotten out of the car. Tamsin didn't get herself killed on purpose. She may have been cocky, but she found her to be brave. She followed quietly, not wanting to cause an argument.

"Look, Kenz, I just want to get this over with." Bo said apologetically.

"Yeah, let's just find her." Kenzi smiled.

They rounded the street corner to a quiet alley. Bo could here the faint pounding of the bass. Approaching a metal door, a small slide opened, revealing dark eyes.

"Password?" The garbled voice said.

"Rigor Mortis." Bo responded. "And she's with me." She said, motioning towards Kenzi.

The bouncer was silent on the other side. The slide closed suddenly. After a few moments, the door opened. Bright lights and loud bass pounded out as Bo and Kenzi made their way inside. Dark reds and blues strobed against writhing bodies. Loud music  
flooded Bo and Kenzi's ears and the pungent smell of booze and sweet filled their noses.

"This place is a liiiiitle skanky." Kenzi yelled, covering her ears.

"Yeah, well-" Bo started.

A loud crash echoed through the the club followed by sparks of electricity.

"Fucking bitch, you don't even look old enough to be in here!" A deep voice said. Another crackle of electricity.

"And you look too old to be in here." Another voice said. Feminine and sarcastic.

"Bo, that voice sounds familiar!" Kenzi yelled.

Brandishing her dagger, Bo ran toward the voices, Kenzi following behind.

A woman, didn'teven look older than 18, punched a gargantuan 40 year old muscleman, nearly knocking him off his feet and straight into Bo. The woman delivered another straight shot to the gut, one Bo could feel even through the thick body of  
the man. He dry heaved, doubling over in pain. And he looked done for. The woman smiled and made her way towards the back of the bar.

Kenzi ran after her, leaving Bo behind, but she wasn't far off. She knew Kenzi might overwhelm the woman and ran after her.

"Tamsin!" Kenzi yelled. "Tamsin, I know it's you."

The woman turned to face Kenzi. "Yeah, depends on what you want, kid."

"I want you to come home." Kenzi said.

Tamsin gave her a strange look, crossing her arms in defense. "And who the hell might you be?"

"You don't remember? It's me, Kenzi. K-Star?" She chuckled.

"Doesn't ring a bell, Shortstop." Tamsin said.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this." Bo said, throwing the young woman over her shoulder. "You may be newly reborn, but I've had practice. C'mon, Kenz. We're going home."

Tamsin struggled against Bo's grip. "If you don't put me down, I will seriously kick your ass!"

Kenzi laughed and followed the two women.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Oof!" Tamsin grunted,as Bo plopped the Valkyrie onto their rickety sofa. "I swear, the next time you put your hands on me,-"

"Hey!" Bo yelled, handsflying onto her hips. "Take it down a couple notches. You should be so lucky to even be here!"

Tamsin huffed, mulling over what the woman had just said. To be quite honest, she had no idea what she was talking about. She recognized the two women, one more than the other, but could barely remember any history they'd had together. She turned to the smaller woman who gave her a nonchalant look. Turning back to Bo, she knew she had clueless written across her forehead.

Bo let out a chuckle, "Great, she doesn't remember. Well, Kenz, looks like we can take her somewhere else."

The smaller woman moved to sit in front of the Valkyrie. Looking her over, Kenzi saw the slight difference in size. Attitude was intact, based on the sneer the young woman had plastered across her face.

"Nada, Zilch!" Kenzi said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Alright, settled then. We take her somewhere else." Bo said.

"I'm right here you know, I can hear just fine." Tamsin snarled.

"And where might that be?" Kenzi asked, crossing her arms, when her best friend failed to come upwitha valid answer. "We can't just leave her on the side of the road, Bo-Bo."

Bo furrowed her brow in frustration. "Ugh, fine! But she's your responsibility."

"Hells yeah! Officer Slamsin is back!" Kenzi exclaimed happily, giddiness radiating off her body. "Well, I guess not Officer anymore."

Tamsin was quiet for most of the time that the conversation had gone on. Off the bat, she knew she must have done something to scorn the Succubus in her past life to gain that kind of reaction. Even then, angry and all, she found Bo to be beautiful. Both women were, it was just a matter of getting her memories back and knowing where she stood with each.

Bo's cellphone vibrated at that moment.

"Would you mind giving Dyson a call, Kenz? Lauren wants me to head over to run some... tests." Bo asked sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, bestie. Go get some Doctor lovin'!" Kenzi laughed as Bo gave her a meaningful look.

"You are with child!" She whispered sharply, slinking out of the door.

"So not a child!" Tamsin responded to her, crossing her arms and turning back to the other woman, who was staring at her again. "What are you lookin' at, Short stack?"

Kenzi smiled, attacking the woman with a hug. "You called me Short stack!"

"Uh..." Tamsin said, body tense. She gave a few pity pats to the woman, just to get her to loosen her death grip.

Kenzi knew she probably didn't remember much of her, but she knew loads about the Valkyrie, so her reaction to hugging wasn't a surprise. She wouldn't want to overwhelm her, but she was happy that she had her back, even with the smaller stature and no memories. They'd just have to make new ones.

"So, I can take you shoppingfor some clothes. I know your style is way better than that." Kenzi said jokingly as she eyed the clothes she was wearing. "And we can room together! Or y'know, you can take the couch..."

Tamsin noticed the sadness at the end of her sentence and figured they'd been close. She liked the spunk the girl had to her and she didn't see why they couldn't room together for the time being.

"Kenzi, I would like to accept your offer of roommate." Tamsin said softly, watching the woman smile brightly.

"It'll be great,I promise." Kenzi said, hugging her knees. She wanted Tamsin to feel welcome, knowing the woman before had a tendency to run off when she felt overwhelmed. She didn't want to lose her again.

"So,how old are you anyway? Not to be rude." Kenzi asked.

"Well, I'm over 400 years old,I can tell you that much. But physically, I'd say 17 or 18, solely based on my boobs."

"Huh, that's a mighty fine talent you got there, Tams." Kenzi said.

"Was that another boob joke or a compliment?" Tamsin asked with a confused look on her face.

"Um, let's just call it a joke. I'm straight, mostly. Except for that one time where I kissed Bo in prison." Kenzi smiled. A girl can't complain, y'know."

"She's been to prison?!" Tamsin asked.

"Well, kind of. We're were on a covert mission. I got to wear my monster truck thong!" Kenzi laughed. "Ah, good times. The adventures of Kenz and Bo-Bo, coming to a theater near you!"

"So, Bo..." Tamsin started.

Kenzi felt the train wreck coming. It would have come, sooner or later. She preferred later.

"I think we should probably ease into that topic. Maybe when you're older. She's not exactly PG-13." Kenzi said softly.

"Um, I'm old enough to be your great, great, great grandmother. I think I can deal." Tamsin snorted.

"How 'bout this? I tell you tonight. And we go shopping, huh?" Kenzi smiled.

Tamsin gave her a strange look, but couldn't say no to that. "Yeah, sure." She smiled.

"Alright, let's get you out of those scrubs! Keep the jacket, trust me." Kenzi said, pulling the young Valkyrie up and out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Kenzi and Tamsin had arrived at the mall and quickly got into the swing of things. Tamsin was freshly reborn, but Kenzi had to admit, the girl has style.

A loud thump resounded from the fitting room.

"OW!" Tamsin groaned. "Kenzi!"

Kenzi stood up from her comfy seat outside the door and lightly rapped against the wooden door. "You good, T?"

The door swung open and Kenzi had to hold in her laughter. Tamsin stood clad in her bra, showing off her toned stomach, a pair of too tight jeans suffocating her legs. The woman never said the Valkyrie had her sizing down.

"Pfft!" Kenzi laughed, going silent when she received a glare from the girl. "Ahem, turn around."

Tamsin did as told. "They're stuck." She said, with a voice of defeat.

Kenzi fell silent, looking down at where her pants had stopped. Right under muscle clad buns of steel.

'Hey, snap out of it. She's still a baby. Bad Kenz.' Kenzi thought.

Reaching out, she grabbed at the jeans, pulling them down to her ankles. The woman was unusually quiet, Tamsin realized.

"You okay, Kenzi?" Tamsin asked, standing in her underwear.

"Yeah," she gulped. "I- you need a bigger size for sure. You're packin' some serious heat back there."

"What can I say? I work out." The girl boasted, flexing her muscles.

"Yeah, I have eyes. Very... pleased eyes." Kenzi said slowly, clasping her mouth as soon as her words came out. "I'll be right back!" She said, running out of the fitting room with the jeans in hand, leaving Tamsin confused.

Kenzi let out the breath she was holding. The store was practically empty and she shoved her face into the pants out of frustration. She'd just made a complete fool of herself. Tamsin was an ass half the time. Before anyway. But now? She just seemed different. Softer. But she'd never say that in front of the Valkyrie. She had no idea where this sudden attraction was coming from. And she knew this wasn't in her best interest, especially with the talk they'd have tonight. One she'd been dreading since she knew the Valkyrie's memories were gone.

"Ugh!" Kenzi groaned, picking up a bigger size of jeans. She moped back to the fitting rooms and hung the pair over the door.

"Thanks." Tamsin said. "These should fit."

A couple minutes later the Valkyrie came out. She could feel that Kenzi wasn't in the greatest of moods. There was doubt and confusion just radiating off the woman. But Tamsin would ask her about that later, she was all shopped out.

"C'mon, K." Tamsin smiled, getting some kind of smile out of the woman.

Tamsin held their bags after they left the register. But the awkward silence on the way back to the car really showed that something was definitely wrong. Tamsin jumped into the passenger seat as Kenzi started the car. Grabbing her hand on the gear shift, Tamsin stopped the woman from pulling out of the space.

"Alright, tell me what's going on, short stop. You're moping. Not the Kenzi I've seen at all." Tamsin said.

"It's nothing." Kenzi said, glancing down at their hands. "Nothing we can't talk about later."

Tamsin narrowed her eyes at the woman, smiling after a few seconds. "Later." She released her hand.

Kenzi smiled, looking into sea green eyes. She wasn't sure there'd be a later.

The pair entered the crack shack, Kenzi falling onto the couch in a pile of bags. She had to admit, shopping took a lot out of her. She heard Tamsin chuckle from the kitchen.

"Well, I guess it'll be just us tonight." Tamsin said.

"Yep," Kenzi said awkwardly. "Just us. In this rickety old house."

Tamsin leant over the back of the couch, eyeing the woman again. "I'll take those." She said, grabbing the bags. "I'm going to shower. Then, we can talk?"

"Um, yeah." Kenzi said sitting up. "Maybe it'll jog your memories.

Tamsin nodded, running up the stairs two at a time.

Meanwhile, Kenzi was panicking internally. She didn't really know why. This is Tamsin. They'd just gotten close before she up and died.

"Whew, you can do this. You're K-Star!" She told herself, hearing the shower running already.

She had about 6 minutes to collect herself before the Valkyrie came back for questioning. She didn't know how to skimp around the whole Bo lovey dove thing and how the Valkyrie had died. They weren't easy subjects. But Tamsin had never been easy. She kinda liked that about her.

Kenzi stood up, grabbing two beers from the fridge. Cracking open the first, she chugged half of it. If they were to talk about touchy things, she at least didn't have to be completely sober. The shower shut off upstairs, pulling her out of thoughts. Making her way to the couch, Kenzi laid across it, awaiting the Valkyrie.

Kenzi nursed her beer bottle in her hands as the stairs croaked. Taking another swig, she turned to look at Tamsin. The woman wore a white t-shirt and pajama pants, hair wet and coming down in ringlets. Tamsin let out a smile and Kenzi swooned internally.

"You look... clean." Kenzi said, immediately regretting it. 'Duh, of course she's clean, you idiot.'

"Well, I'd hope so. Otherwise, that's about ten minutes of my life I wasted in that shower." Tamsin chuckled, lifting Kenzi's feet and taking a seat on the couch.

"Still a smartass, I see." Kenzi smiled.

"That'll never change." Tamsin smirked. "Get used to it, kid."

"Oh, I am. I've seen you in action." Kenzi stuck her tongue at the Valkyrie, who in turn, mocked her.

"So, what was I like? Y'know, before I kicked it?" Tamsin asked.

"You were the biggest ass I'd ever met!" Kenzi said. She fell silent a moment, thinking. "But you were also brave and smart. Self sacrificing, even if it was for your own gain, which mostly, it was. I don't know how it's possible to be both selfish and selfless, but you sure nailed that one on the head, Tam-Tam. And like I said, a smartass." She smiled.

"Well, not everyone can be me, I guess." Tamsin joked, inspecting her nails. Kenzi nudged her with her feet playfully.

"We got close before you bit it, surprisingly." Kenzi said.

"What could've possibly brought that on?" Tamsin replied.

"Well, look at me, Hun." Kenzi joked. "No, but on the reals, Bo kind of played a part. A big one."

Tamsin waited for the woman to continue, staring into icy blue eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you remember that Bo is in fact a Succubus, hence Wondersnatch." Kenzi started. "When you came along, it was kind of inevitable for her to take some kind of liking to you... And you to her."

"Oh, no, I know where this is going." Tamsin let her head fall against the couch.

"Listen." Kenzi said. "You fell in love with her, but she didn't return those feelings. Mostly, because you tried to get her thrown in prison and killed, which are valid reasons to hate someone, no offense."

"Hm." Tamsin grunted.

"One night, we were at the Dal, our local watering hole, and Bo came in with Lauren, who you'll meet. You just lost it." Kenzi continued. "You were pretty angry, so you left and I followed. You lashed at me pretty bad, at first, but I could see the pain in your eyes, in your voice and you just let me in. After that, we were pretty tight."

"Wow, sounds like you were in love with me." Tamsin joked, unknowingly sending the woman into a small panic.

"Haha, very funny, T." Kenzi played along. "Yeah, I was pretty torn up when you died... Bo can get caught up in her "lovers", if you haven't noticed. A girl gets pretty lonely. And besides, I felt safe with you."

Tamsin got a devious look in her eyes. "What can I say? It's a Valkyrie thing." She joked.

"You're sounding more and more like your old self by the second, young lady." Kenzi said, pinching Tamsin's arms. "I'm glad."

"Me too." Tamsin said. "Me too."

Kenzi faked a yawn. It was late, but not that late. She just hoped the blonde would forget about what happened earlier.

"Well, I'm gonna crash. There's another bed up in my room, whenever you're ready." Kenzi said, heading towards the staircase. "Goodnight, Tamsin."

"Goodnight, Kenz." Tamsin said, as Kenzi went upstairs. She wouldn't badger her for more tonight. "It's good to be back."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Kenzi smiled as the sun hit her eyelids, rousing her from a deep sleep. With her eyes still closed, she let out a satisfying groan, stretching her arms out in front of her.

With a sigh, she sat up in her bed, opening her eyes.

"WAAH!" Kenzi yelled, falling to her side, clearly startled by Tamsin's presence at the end of her bed. "Balls, Tamsin! Way to wake a girl up."

"I have to make an entrance, Kenz." The Valkyrie sassed back. "Besides, I never got around to asking you some stuff yesterday."

The raven haired woman groaned internally. Mustering a fake smile, she said, "How 'bout some grub first?"

Truthfully, she was hungry. She really was. But she also didn't want to talk about the dreaded elephant in the room.

Tamsin didn't give her an answer. Instead, Kenzi felt herself being lifted over the valkyrie's shoulder, letting out an offending squeal.

"If you don't put me down right now, young lady!" Kenzi ranted.

"What? You'll take on a fully grown Valkyrie?" Tamsin laughed, descending the stairs.

"You're a baby! Fully grown, my ass! I swear to Baba Yaga!" Kenzi replied, before being dropped impolitely into the cushions.

"Pancakes?" Tamsin smiled with artificial sweetness.

"Hmph! Yes..." Kenzi grumbled, watching as Tamsin walked into their kitchen.

She didn't know how the Valkyrie did it. Made her feel like a nervous teenager again. Granted, her teenage years weren't the greatest. But still, Tamsin found a way to make her smile this early in the morning.

"What are you brooding about over there, woman?"

"Uh, nothing!" Kenzi flustered out. "Just how good your cakes will be! I mean- pancakes, not cakes. Pancakes."

Kenzi internally face palmed. 'You're royally fucking up!'

"Alright, Kenzi. What the hell is going on with you?" Tamsin said, flopping onto the couch beside her. "Ever since the mall you've been acting crazy. Not out of the ordinary, but crazier than usual..."

Kenzi saw the genuine concern on her face and practically melted. They were alone, making this the perfect time, but she didn't want to talk about this. Not when it was all so new. But she didn't have much choice. She took a deep breath, preparing herself.

"So, you're fully aware that you've been reborn. A wendigo is what did you in. And normally, I'm used to seeing dead people, but it was you, Tasmin. And yes, you warned me. But we had just started getting close and something changed..."

Kenzi fell silent and Tamsin looked at her cluelessly. "Something changed?"

"I changed... I used to hate your guts when you waltzed in like you owned everything." Kenzi said. "You were perfect at everything you did. Strong, smart, beautiful, basically the perfect asshole."

"I sounded like a joy, but don't sound so in love, kid." Tamsin chuckled.

"That's the thing..." Kenzi said softly. "There was love, too. Bo was the one for you. You were too young, but even newly reborn, you had this look in your eye when you saw her again. Your love for her transcends death and no one should ever get in the way of that..."

Kenzi began to tear up, knowing she couldn't tell Tamsin the rest. She had someone she loved, and to ruin their relationship over some feelings she had for the Valkyrie, would be insufferable.

"Well, my death sounds increasingly painful, now that I'm actually hearing about it." Tamsin said nonchalantly. "As for love, Valkyrie's aren't made for that."

Kenzi let out a small laugh. "Yeah, you sure sound like yourself again."

Tamsin caught on to her tone, wondering what she meant by that. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no..." Kenzi sighed, crossing her arms against herself.

Tamsin knew that meant she was feeling defensive. There was something she wasn't telling her and she was going to get it out of her.

"What else?" She asked.

Kenzi played dumb. "What?"

"What else aren't you telling me, Kenzi?" The Valkyrie elaborated.

"N-nothing, that's all..." she lied, but she knew Tamsin could see right through her.

Tamsin fell silent for a moment. Until an idea hit her. She smiled mischievously and flew at Kenzie's stomach with tickling fingers. The girl let out a squeal, followed by uncontrollable laughter.

"Tell me, or you'll die by asphyxiation!" Tamsin chuckled.

"T- tams! Tamsin, please!" She yelled out, tears streaming from her eyes.

Tamsin was unrelenting in her attack. Her knees kept the girl in place as Kenzi's thighs wrapped around her mid section. They were practically face to face and Tamsin realized how beautiful the girl look, despite her increasingly disheveled hair. Her fingers slowed against Kenzi's stomach and her smile fell as both women eyed each other familiarly.

Kenzi gulped audibly. She was nervous again. Tamsin's sea green eyes kept her in place. She could see the blonde peach fuzz against flawless skin as the sun hit her, her hair framing Nordic features.

"So?" Tamsin interrupted.

"Uhm..." Kenzi said nervously. "Y'know how you said not to sound so in love?"

"Yeah, wha-"

"KENZ!" Bo yelled walking through the door and effectively ruining their conversation.

The women sprung apart and looked at each other nervously. Tamsin grabbed the back of her neck and rubbed softly.

"Hey, Bo..." Kenzi muttered.

"Did I... walk in on something?" Bo said slowly.

Tamsin turned to face the woman, a look of clear recognition crossing her face. Nothing was said, but Kenzi knew that look.

"Hey, Bo." Tamsin said.

'So much for that...' Kenzi thought sadly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Tamsin..." Bo said. The woman looked between Tamsin and Kenzi suspiciously. "What's going on here?"

Tamsin looked back at the flushed woman beside her. Just looking at Kenzi, she could tell what Bo was thinking. Her stomach dropped to her feet. She knew there were feelings for Bo, even if it had been in a past life, but would that translate to her new one? Like Kenzi said it would? Or was this something else entirely? Kenzi looked so beautiful laying there on that couch, her eyes crinkled at their corners and her bright smile beaming...

"Tams and I were having a tickle fight!" Kenzi said abruptly, still keeping up that strange act from a few moments ago. "Uh, turns out she's more playful than before, haha! What's going on with you, Bo-Bo?"

"Well, I ran into something crazy on my way here and I wanted to see if you'd come check it out with me. Might be a case." Bo said excitedly. It seemed like she had forgotten about the last few moments entirely.

"A little sleuthing, huh?" Kenzi smile with relief. "Sounds like my kinda gig!"

"Ooh! I'm coming, just let me get dressed!" Tamsin said, jumping over the back of the couch and up the creaky stairs. Kenzi watched with a look of concern as Bo rolled her eyes.

"Um, Kenzi, think maybe the baby fae should sit this one out?" Bo whispered, moving closer to the woman.

"Proooobably, but Bo-" Kenzi sighed, "She looks so excited and it's her first bit of action getting back and maybe we shouldn't leave her here by-"

"Okay, Kenzi, I got it!" Bo said, wide-eyed at the younger girl's rambling. "Since when did you start to care so much about Tamsin?"

"Well, you see, I haven't told Tamsin yet, but-" Kenzi rubbed the back of her neck through her hair. "I may be kind of in a small bind... I think I'm in lo-"

Bo's eyes widened and before Kenzi could spit out her confession, Tamsin was bounding down the stairs. She wore a burnt orange leather jacket, covering a white form fitting v-neck, light washed jeans, and a seemingly expensive pair of combat boots. Kenzi's jaw was glued to the ground as Bo crossed her arms.

"What?" Tamsin said cluelessly.

Bo shut Kenzi's mouth, her teeth clicking together. "Go get changed, Kenz. Tamsin and I will be in the car."

Kenzi walked towards the stairs quickly, glancing back momentarily, eyes fixated squarely towards Tamsin's butt. Bo's eyes widened and Tamsin began to look behind her.

"Alrighty, then!" Let's get to the car, Tamsin!" Bo said quickly, grabbing her arm an giving Kenzi the death glare.

Bo didn't know what to think about what kenzi said, but they were going to have a long talk after this.


	13. Chapter 13

The car ride to the police station was unnervingly quiet. Tamsin was oblivious to any awkwardness that hung in the air. She had practically grown over night since the last time Bo had seen the Valkyrie. She had to admit it was impressive. It might be premature, but maybe Tamsin had changed. Of course, it seemed there was still some growing to do.

Bo looked into the rear view mirror, watching Kenzi as she gazed outside her window. She wondered what changed within Kenzi, when it changed and why. Had she been so caught up with Lauren that her relationship with Kenzi fell apart so quickly? Bo didn't know whether to be happy for the girl or worry about her. Were her feelings actually true or just a crush? Regardless, if Tamsin or Kenzi ended up hurt, what would happen to their dynamic? She didn't know, but they'd finally reached the station. Dyson waited outside for their arrival.

After parking, the three women scrambled out of the car. Dyson's grin grew wide as he laid eyes on his partner and moved toward her.

"Woah," Tamsin said, eyeing the wolf suspiciously. "Personal space, bud..."

Kenzi waked up to the two, "I may not have gotten around to telling her all about her past yet, D-Man."

"Right... That makes sense..." Dyson frowned. "Let's head inside then."

The four rounded the corners of the station, heading towards Dyson's desk. Occasionally, Tamsin would pause to look around, almost as if she remembered completely. Kenzi smiled as she watched the young Valkyrie.

"Alright, Dyson, you get anything off that serial number?" Bo asked.

"Nothing extremely significant, but it may help us track this thing easier. Since we last... encountered it, it's been shifting back and forth between human and Wendigo..."

"The thing that killed me." Tamsin said sternly. "I'd take a piece out of that prick right now, if I could."

"Woah, partner. You'll get your chance. It's all yours, once we find him and you're back up to par." Dyson explained.

"I'll always be up to par, excuse you, 'partner'. Tamsin snarked.

"I don't really like the idea of you being ripped into again, Tamsin..." Kenzi said softly to the woman next to her.

"If this thing is still running free, someone else might not be lucky enough to be reborn. I have to do this..." Tamsin said, placing a hand over one of Kenzi's for a small moment. "I'll be okay, promise."

Kenzi said nothing as she gazed into the piercing green eyes staring back at her. The feeling of Tamsin's warm hand against hers, however brief, sent electricity into her being, yet it was all softness doing from the Valkyrie. Kenzi felt like she was in a movie, as cliche as that sounds. Tamsin was the good looking, perfect jock and she was the nerdy girl sitting in the corner of the room unnoticed. She had no clue what Tamsin felt about her, but she knew what she was feeling for her.

"Ahem!" Bo interrupted. "Anyway, now that we've established that, we should split up."

"I call dibs on the Valkyrie!" Dyson said childishly, moving towards the exit of the station.

"What am I, shotgun in a new car? Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Speaking of, since we were partners, think I can get my job back?"

Dyson only smiled and led the way out with Tamsin following suit. Bo and Kenzi stood and followed the two. Without him knowing it, Dyson made the perfect choice. Bo now had the perfect opportunity to interrogate Kenzi about Tamsin.

She had so many questions.

* * *

 

Bo's POV

Kenzi sat quietly beside me as we rode to the location Dyson specified. It was weird not hearing her jabber away or ask when dinner was. Usually, she'd tease me about spending the night with Lauren, but she hadn't done any of that. It was starting to worry me.

"So, Kenz... How's life been treating you?" I started.

"Bo, we talked just a couple nights ago..." She said, somewhat defensively. "But things have been really good."

"Just good?" I laughed. "Pretty vague, Kenz."

"Well, things changed... with me. And it took me a little while to realize it, but I can't control my feelings and I can't control who gets hurt, Bo!" Kenzi said exasperatedly. Whipping her head to look at me. "It all happened so fast and I've been so lonely in what I've been feeling. You haven't been there!"

Kenzi's piercing eyes began to water as she looked away quickly, staring out of the passenger window.

"Wow... I'm so sorry, Kenzi." I said, placing my right hand on her arm. "Honestly, I... I think I've just been so caught up with Lauren and Tamsin's death and what she said to me that I completely forgot about anything else. But I'm here now."

"Yah, I saw that this morning when you walked through the door." She said quietly.

"Speaking of, what happened this morning... was that what I think it was?" I teased.

Kenzi turned to face me once again, her face increasingly pink under pale skin. She smiled shortly after, but it quickly faded as she searched my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," She sighed in return, as we pulled up to our location. "It was just inevitable for Tamsin to resist you..."

Kenzi popped out of the car quickly after, leaving me by myself. She didn't know it, but I saw the way the two women had looked at each other at the station. It was familiar and undeniable.

Jumping out of the car, I followed after Kenzi.

"Wait up, Kenzi!" I said, grabbing her by the shoulder. "Look, I know it might not be much, but I have no intention of taking Tamsin away. I love Lauren and if Tamsin makes you happy, I'm happy for you."

Kenzi smiled big and bright, crashing into me. "Don't ever forget about me again, Bo-Bo!"

"I won't, Kenz. You are my heart." I said, moving to walk with her. "But for the record, if Tamsin hurts you..."

"I know, I know, you'll suck her soul out." Kenzi rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

A/N: Longer chapter for you all, another will be out soon. Thanks for reading, drop a review if you're still here!


	14. Chapter 14

Dyson and Tamsin rounded the corner quietly, weapons up and ready for contact. They had gotten a lead from Bo and Kenzi from the trailer park and were on their way to meet up at the rendezvous point. Tamsin's stomach was in knots. It felt natural enough to hold a weapon, but she felt out of practice and novice. Maybe it was just a "being reborn" thing. Of course, she wasn't complaining, this was the type of action she loved and she'd gotten her job back, but this is why she let Dyson take the lead on this one.

"Y'know, I don't ever think I could live in a place like this." Tamsin said. "Way too dirty."

Dyson chuckled at that. "You know, you used to live out of your truck... I didn't think this would be a problem, partner."

"Hey! My truck was clean... if you don't count the fact that I basically took a shower in there." Tamsin joked. "I might actually get a place this time. Settle down."

"Why the change?" Dyson asked.

"First off, it sucks to be reborn without a place of your own. Secondly,-" Tamsin started.

"Geez, can you two keep it down and get over here?" Bo scowled.

"What crawled up her ass?" Tamsin whispered, crouching down behind the barrels Bo and Kenzi were hidden behind.

"We think that's the guy that nabbed you." Kenzi said lowly, pinching her nose. "It's not for sure, but his trailer is the worst smelling out of them all. Like, seriously, it's rank over there, T."

"Well, how will you know if you don't go see for yourself?" Tamsin stood up and began to walk towards the trailer.

Before her foot could even hit the ground, Dyson's hand shot up, pulling the Valkyrie down onto her ass.

"Oof!" Tamsin grunted. "What the fuck, Dyson?"

"I think we should leave the smelling to Mr. Smeller over there. You can't just go charging head on into things anymore, Tamsin. You just got your life back." Kenzi said, somewhat berating the woman.

"But-"

"But nothing! I will not lose you again to this... this thing! Don't be so reckless." Kenzi swatted her shoulder.

Tamsin could tell that Kenzi was not happy. She was scary when she was angry, she had to admit. But also, kind of hot with her brow furrowed and her eyes glaring daggers. Tamsin was staring now.

"Uh, yeah, you're right. Stupid of me." The Valkyrie admitted.

Kenzi huffed at that and crossed her arms, still a little miffed. If she could, without causing a scene, she would've pounded on Tamsin some more. She was serious when she said she wouldn't lose her again and she wished there was more she could do than just sit here as a lowly human in the fae world. She wished she could protect those that she loved.

"It's not him." Dyson said, his eyes turning that sickly shade of yellow. "We need a plan. We can't just rush in like last time."

"We're missing something..." Bo said softly. "It's the same smell, so there must be more than one."

Bo had hit the nail on the head. Just after she finished her sentence, a small boy ran out to the man they targeted, jumping into his arms.

"Good morning, son!" The man said. "How are you today, little man?"

The four looked at each other and they all knew what it meant.

"No way I'm murdering a family." Tamsin said. "Kenzi got rid of the threat. And yes, they may be the same family, but they haven't done anything wrong."

"And when they do?" Dyson said, somewhat angrily.

"We're not at that point, Dyson. When they do, we will take care of it. It's not the right time." Bo agreed. "Lets just head back before they see us."

Dyson grunted at that, but knew it was the right call. He was thoroughly surprised that Tamsin was the one to give up the hunt. Being reborn really did change her.

* * *

 

Bo's POV

After the fiasco at the trailer park, Dyson and Tamsin went back to the station, while Kenzi went to the Dal.

"A nice bath to decompress." I said to myself, slipping out of my clothes and into the water.

It was a good lead, just not the right one. Apparently, Tamsin hadn't exterminated every last one as she thought. And now, the Valkyrie didn't feel the need to exterminate at all. It seemed to her that the threat had been eliminated and so there was no need to break up a family. And, for once, I agreed with her.

Maybe Tamsin was different. I didn't know that for myself, but it seemed that way. I Knew Tamsin had a heart down there, but she had been so hardened in her previous life that I didn't credit her for it. I treated her like she wasn't capable of human emotion. But the way she lit Kenzi up like a firecracker, they way she cared for the well being of this family, told me otherwise. She may have been head strong and pompous, but being reborn did wonders for her. It was the matter of her loving me that caused me more worry. I had no doubt that I loved Lauren. But Kenzi loves Tamsin. And Tamsin loved me. Did that carry over? Or was that just a delusion that the Valkyrie put into her head because she way dying?

Suddenly, the door slammed hard downstairs.

"Who's there?!" I called out. "Kenzi?!"

Grabbing my dagger off the tray beside the bathtub, I stepped out of the water, bubbles gripping my skin.

"If you don't announce yourself, you're going to regret it!" I called out again, moving towards the stairs.

Still no response. I couldn't really have the element of surprise with the creaky stairs, but once I reached the end, it looked like someone had just raided our fridge. All of a sudden, I could feel someone behind me. Swiping backward with the dagger, my hand didn't get very far as a strong grip stopped further movement.

Tamsin stood confidently, a beer stuck to her lips as she held my hand in the air. Her eyebrow rose as she took a drink.

"Nice birthday suit, succubus." Tamsin said, releasing my arm.

"Ugh, you're back." I said half jokingly, grabbing my kimono from the couch.

"That I am." She said nonchalantly, plopping onto the couch and kicking up her feet on the table. It creaked like it was crying from the offending weight.

"You're back early. Kenzi is at the Dal..." I said trying to keep calm.

"And?" She said, taking another sip at her beer.

I stayed quiet for a moment, just watching. Maybe she hadn't changed...

"You're boring a hole into my skull, what is it?" She asked.

"You're the same asshole." I responded quietly. "But you're different. I saw that today. And at the station with Kenzi and when I got home the other day."

"What's your point? I still kick ass." She laughed.

"My point is what's going on?" I said, sitting next to her. "What do you feel? How do you feel? I'm genuinely curious because now you're even more of a mystery. It was easy when your motive was clear, but now..."

"I have a heart?" She smirked. "Yeah, Kenzi has a way of making that happen..."

"Tamsin, you said something to me before you died." I started.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have. It was wrong." She said quietly.

"No, no, love is never wrong. But I love Lauren and that won't change. I just wanted to make that clear with you." I explained, watching her features.

She didn't respond, but her face stayed pretty relaxed and her aura was calm. She laughed suddenly and looked at me.

"Gods, how did I love you? You hated my guts!" She smiled.

"Hell if I know, Tamsin. You just wouldn't take a hint." I laughed with her. "I have to say though, Kenzi has taken a liking to you."

She got quiet all of a sudden and cleared her throat to take another drink of her beer.

"She took it hard when you died and she loved knowing you were back." I continued. "I guess this is just me saying, I don't even know... just be careful with her. She's more sensitive than ever lately."

"I'm trying, Bo. I really am. But everything has been so confusing to me." She admitted. "I could've sworn Kenzi might be feeling something for me, but then she's like family to me. It's just weird. I think I might have feelings for her."

"I knew it!" I teased, then reigning it back in at the look of confusion. "Kenzi and Tamsin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I- OH FUCK!" I yelled, as Tamsin stood up to chase after me.

Eventually, she'd catch up to me and put me in a head lock, throwing a few threats around here and there. We were back to our normal banter in no time with no hard feelings and a new understanding of our relationship moving forward.

I had to admit, it was good to have the Valkyrie back.


	15. Chapter 15

Kenzi's POV

Sitting at the Dal, I finally had some time alone. If I wasn't with Bo, I was with Dyson, if not Dyson, it was Tamsin. Not that I minded spending time with any of them, it's just nice to collect my own thoughts sometimes.

"Everything okay, Kenzi?" Trick asked, refilling my bottomless margarita. "You look like you're hauling around a huge rain cloud."

'Too soon, K.' I thought to myself.

Normally, I wouldn't go to Trick for matters of the heart, because ew. But he was wise beyond his years and fae. Worth a shot.

"Would you advise against a human and a fae being together? I asked. "It's not for me, it's for a friend..."

He eyed me suspiciously.

"Well, it really just depends, Kenzi. In most cases, yes, I would. The differences are just too great for the relationship to be successful." He said lowly.

"What about the small percentage of other cases?"

"Those are rare. In those cases, it is possible to be bound by fate." He continued, "It's the ability to have a love so strong that in some ways you become them and they become you, but you are still one."

"Sooo, what you're saying is, if this friend bonded with a 'special' fae, they would get certain parts of them?" I asked curiously.

"To some effect, yes. It varies." He paused for a moment. "But the fae would as well and that is a great decision to make, not to be taken lightly."

"Hmm." I mused, sipping at my drink. "I'll let my friend know. Thanks, Trickster!"

A patron next to me slammed his mug onto the counter top. Trick glared dangerously at him and rolled his eyes back to me.

"Anytime. It's nice to be appreciated around here." He said, moving towards him. "When dealing with the Dark, as they say!"

I laughed at that, sipping at my margarita slowly. The Dal was somewhat quiet tonight. A few woodland faeries and some giants were arm wrestling with each other, while they laughed loudly. It was a nice ambience after a day of sleuthing with Bo and wanting to beat the life out of Tamsin again.

She was getting back to her old self, for the most part. Stubborn and eager to get called into action. Then again, that is what her nature calls for. She's a warrior and a damn good one at that. Everything that you'd want in a person, Tamsin has. Her jokes might be a tad cruel and so not funny, but it's easier to tell when she's joking now.

"Take that, faerie boy!" One of the giants said, laughing shortly after.

The faerie got up disappointedly, only to be replaced by another. It was nice to have neutral ground here. The door to the Dal swung open and in walked Dyson and small grin on his face.

"Incoming!" He yelled out. "And Trick, a cold one for the wolf!"

I didn't understand what he meant until the door opened a second time. Tamsin and Bo walked in together seemingly bickering about something I didn't catch. And now Tamsin had Bo in a headlock, reaching for a glorious nougie in her hair.

"Don't you dare, Valkyrie!" Bo yelled at her.

Tamsin just laughed and smiled brightly, seeming to enjoy her considerable strength over Bo.

"Say uncle and I'll give." Tamsin said, tightening her grip.

"Neve- Ah, okay, Uncle!" Bo yelled out as Tamsin kept tightening.

"Perfect." The woman said, loosening her grip around Bo.

Her eyes met mine at that moment and she began to walk toward me. Tall, dark, and handsome had nothing on Tamsin.

"Kenzi, you're drooling into your margarita." Tamsin said, swinging her arm around my shoulders as she took a seat on the still next to me.

"Huh, No- No I was not!" I lied. I truly was. And Tamsin was in my breathing room.

She smelled of pine and lavender all at once and her blond hair framed her face lightly.

'All that is fae, she's fucking gorgeous.' I mused to myself.

"Hey, Bo!" Tamsin yelled back to the pool table. "I think Kenzi's spaced."

I didn't catch what Bo had said, but when did they become all buddy buddy? It sure snapped me out of it.

"So when did that happen?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing happened," She said removing her arm and flagging Trick down. "We just have a new mutual understanding of our relationship, that's all. One I'm quite happy with, might I add."

"You finally told her you love her?" I asked curiously. I tried to fake some kind of happiness.

"Don't make me gag." Tamsin laughed. " No, I don't know how I thought I did. But we did agree on how much we love you. I never thanked you for taking care of me... so this is me doing that."

"You suck with words, Tams." I teased. "But it was my pleasure. Now I have blackmail material." I finished, picking up my drink and moving towards the pool table with sway in my hips.

"Oh, shit..." Tamsin said under her breathe. "I'll put you in a head lock too, Kenzi! Don't tempt me!"

* * *

 

A/N: Ooooh, another chapter... A little on the short side, but I'm getting back into this again. I have a couple ways for it to end, just have to choose. In the meantime, drop a good ol' review for me :)

SincereDeceit: I wish there was more for theivyrie too. Of all the the ships, this one has held me hard. :(


	16. Chapter 16

Tamsin was riding the desk at the police station, having been taken off duty because of an altercation with a john. She may or may not have threatened to rip his parts off in front of the chief of police. She didn't think it was too much of a big deal, but these humans, huh?

"Fuck... one more day of this crap." Tamsin said, as the phone rang for the umpteenth time. "Homicide Investigations department, how may I direct your call?"

Silence. Tamsin could hear breathing on the other end of the line. But no response.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, "I can hear you on the other end. Do you have an emergency?"

More breathing. Then a click. Caller was gone. Tamsin removed the phone from her ear and just stared at the phone. This was the 3rd time in the last week that a call like that had come through. She'd asked around to the other desk jockeys about any suspicious calls, but they'd received none.

"Figures I'd be the one to get the crap calls." Tamsin muttered.

It hit her then. She could trace it. She'd be back on as a detective tomorrow, so she technically had the power to do so. She'd wait at the desk to take a couple calls and find out who the mystery caller was.

But as of now it was near 5 O'clock and the Dal was calling her. Maybe a little miss too...

"Ready to go, partner?" Dyson said softly as he slouched against the desk.

"You bet your hairy wolf ass I am." Tamsin joked, grabbing her jacket. "This job blows. It's been years since you or I have had to ride the desk like fresh noobs out of the academy. Madness."

"That'll teach you not to get in trouble anymore, Tamsin." He chuckled. They both walked out of the station heading to Dyson's car.

"Guy had it comin' for doing what he did to that girl." Tamsin sneered, getting into the passenger seat. "That wasn't nearly cruel enough."

"You're not wrong, but we are bound to trust the system, unfortunately." Dyson's sighed. "Y'know the amount of guys I've wanted to rip apart with my bare hands? But I've had to control myself. Even to this day."

"Grandeur of the job, I guess." Tamsin said, looking out the window.

Most of the ride was comfortably quiet, with banter between the two here and there. Dyson seemed in good spirits and Tamsin was smug. She still had so much to do; Get a new truck, find a place of her own, move into said place. Let's face it, she had the money. Oh, did she have it, but actually settling in one place was a challenge in itself. She had a reason to, but then it would be so much harder to run away. And maybe that was a good thing.

Tamsin was lost in her thoughts when a bright light flashed in the corner of her eye.

"What the-" She muttered, springing up to check the side mirror.

Nothing.

"Everything alright?" Dyson said suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah, just thought I saw something..." Tamsin mumbled.

Dyson eyed her, but parked and stepped out.

Tamsin felt like she was losing it. The phone calls, the weird light. Maybe it was connected. Or maybe she really was going crazy. That wouldn't be too far of a stretch, with all the crap she'd seen in her lives.

All of a sudden, a sharp tap made Tamsin jump.

"Fuck!" She yelled.

Kenzi stood at the passenger door, her hand still raised as if to tap again. Tamsin glared at her and Kenzi flushed, trying to contain her laughter.

The window lowered and Kenzi burst out in laughter.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Kenz." Tamsin said grumpily.

"Oh, c'mon! You should've seen your face! You nearly jumped through the roof!" Kenzi laughed, clutching her stomach. "Oh, Fae, I'm crying!"

Tamsin stepped out of the truck and dusted herself off as Kenzi calmed. She eyed the Valkyrie softly.

"What's got you in a funky mood, T?" She asked quietly. "If you don't mind me asking..."

"Just work things.." Tamsin said, not wanting to worry her pretty little head. "No big deal."

It amazed her how quick the woman could go from laughing like a school girl, to caring like a mother to her child. Of course, that's a little weird considering the fact that Tamsin was falling hard for her, but it happened nonetheless. The valkyrie smiled softly at Kenzi, as if trying to reassure her that she was okay. The woman squinted her eyes at her and pursed her lips for a second.

"Alrighty, Valkyrie." She smiled softly, extending her arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall, m'lady." Tamsin bowed, before taking her arm.

"Oh, you flatter me valiant warrior!" Kenzi flushed, grasping at her chest.

Tamsin smiled and rolled her eyes at that, holding the door to the Dal open. "Get inside, short-stack."

* * *

 Kenzi sat at the bar waiting for the round of drinks Tamsin ordered for everyone. She looked back at everyone smiling and laughing around the pool table. Dyson made a goofy face and you could tell the alcohol was getting to him some. Bo and Lauren were all over each other as usual and Tamsin smugly made a gagging face. She locked eyes with Kenzi and smiled, winking quickly before looking away.

Her insides lit up like fireworks as she turned back to the bar. Trick smiled at her as if he knew something and maybe it wasn't too hard to tell. She was blushing like a smitten kitten swaddled in a blanket of love.

Kenzi was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man sitting next to her was staring.

"You are possibly the most beautiful human I've seen in all of my lifetimes." He said, extending his hand. "Deimos. And you are?"

"Kenzi." The woman said, eyeing his hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my friends..."

"Well, how about I buy you a drink sometime?" He reached again.

Kenzi turned around, the pitchers of beer both sloshing in her hand. "How about no? I'm not some easy pick up, dude."

"Oh, come on. What's a little drink to you? I bet you get tons of men asking." He chuckled.

"If you're implying that I'm a whore, I'd take a step back if I were you." Kenzi said, anger filling her bones. Her hands were shaking now, but she gained enough composure to walk away and make it back to the pool table.

She dropped both pitchers onto the side table and sat down in a corner with her arms crossed. Tamsin looked at the girl and walked over to her, knowing something was wrong.

"Did you drink straight from the pitcher or did you trip on your way here?" She joked, taking a seat next to her.

"Bite me, Tamsin." Kenzi huffed.

"Well, I would, but..." She laughed again and Kenzi glared. "What happened back there? Who do I need to beat up?"

"Just some jerk wad. He's sitting at the bar." Kenzi said softly.

Tamsin turned to look and stood up, making her way over.

"Do you usually make it a habit of yours to harass women?" She said gruffly.

"Well," He said, turning her way, "Look at me, don't you think I can? If you're talking about the human over there, you should really teach her some manners. She's making you look bad... Valkyrie."

Tamsin said nothing at that. He knew what she was and it caught her off guard. She didn't know who this guy was, but he's blindsiding her and badmouthing Kenzi. It did wonders to make her angry. She could walk away, but she was half a breath away from drunk and what's a little excitement?

She grabbed the guy by his finely pressed lapels and drug him towards the door. She tossed him to the ground and took that first punch to his pompously chiseled jaw.

"First off," She said, taking another punch. "Kenzi isn't mine, she is her own." Secondly," Another punch. "I don't know who the fuck you are or how you know me," Punch. "But get lost, asshole."

Tamsin stood up and began to walk away when she heard laughter.

"You know," Deimos said, "you have so much fear and anger in your heart. You'd make a great warrior."

"If you think you can bribe me with some money, you're wrong. I'm done working for asshats like you." Tamsin sneered and turned away.

"Fine," He said. "But you'll regret it, Valkyrie."

As she entered the door, a familiar bright light flashed behind her. It was the light from earlier today. And she didn't know why, but her stomach flipped inside. A feeling of dread swept through her, which was ironic with what she could do. But she knew she had to get out of there. Trick could help her with the lore. She needed to be ready. She needed to be able to protect. Something was coming and she needed to be prepared.

She probably looked like a bat out of hell but she moved towards Trick and braced herself against the bar.

"I need sanctuary." Tamsin panted. "Everyone that's not close to us, out now."

"Woah, woah, what's this about?" He said calmly.

"We need to talk. Now." She said, almost as if out of breathe. "Something's coming... something big."

* * *

 A/N: Woo! I'm back, and this story will hopefully be updated more now that I have the time. And I know that there are some of you definitely still into this story as much as I'm still into this pairing, so thank you again :)

I'm excited for what's to come and I hope you will be too. If you know your mythology, you know where this might be going. But that's all I'll say. Stay tuned for the next one and drop a review!

 


	17. Chapter 17

Tamsin's POV

"He said his name was Deimos?" Trick asked Kenzi.

The woman just nodded with a wave of her hand. That guy must've said something really bad to put a damper on her mood. And of course, I wasn't having that so I was nearly bouncing out of my skin. I could feel Dyson watching me intensely.

"Does that sound familiar?" I asked him. "We need to get the jump on this... We need to be ten steps ahead, at all times!"

"Tamsin, calm down… I know this may be a particularly big threat and I will do everything I can to help." Trick said calmly, palming through a big, old book. "Now, Deimos. He is said to be the Greek god of terror, brother to Phobos- the god of fear, and son of Ares… the god of war."

"So, what?" I huffed. "Should we expect the whole goddamned threesome?"

"It's a possibility…" Trick said quietly. "If so, the war will not be between the Light and the Dark anymore. We will have to come together as Fae to win against this threat."

"Well, no offense, but Tamsin was Dark and I managed not to kill the most annoying and pompous Valkyrie of them all, so why can't we work together for once? For the greater good." Bo said, perched against Lauren's lap.

I rolled my eyes at that. She was right though. Who we would align with was not my main concern. It's who I would be protecting. Kenzi is human and yes, she is strong. But these are gods with a magnitude of power that know no bounds.

"It's getting late. Until we have more to go off of, remain vigilant." Trick said, closing the book.

Everyone moved towards the door, a strange quiet fell around us. It was filled with worry and confusion. We had no idea when or where things would occur. We just knew we had to be prepared. Bo looked at Lauren with a soft smile, probably trying to reassure her in some way. Dyson spoke more with Trick, no doubt trying to formulate a plan. And Kenzi was still withdrawn. She had a sullen look about her and I wish I knew what she was thinking at this moment in time. Bo called out for her to follow and she did, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

It felt like the world was going to end and I had just come back to it. I just formed relationships that I wasn't ready to give up. There were things I wanted to do and more bad guys to hunt down. I need more time. I wouldn't accept this as the end. We would fight like hell and lose some in the process, that I was sure of. But, by all that is Fae, we wouldn't go down easy.

"You ready, partner?" Dyson said, grabbing my shoulder. "I'll drop you off at Bo's."

I nodded and followed him to the vehicle.

"What's on your mind?" Dyson said.

"How are you so calm right now?" I asked softly.

He sighed as if he were about to drop some wisdom on me.

"We've both been alive for way longer than maybe we should…" He said, starting towards our destination. "It might be different for you, being newly reborn, but we ultimately know how this works. It's a tired old game of who will come out victorious. This is not new. We will train and we will cry and be broken, yes, but we will get through it. That much, I know."

"And what about Lauren or Kenzi? How will they fight? They don't have the same means we do."

"You're not wrong. But don't underestimate them too much." Dyson smiled. "Lauren is smart and Kenzi is a survivor. They'll see it through."

"You're right." I sighed. "Kenzi will get a kick out of training for this too."

Dyson laughed, no doubt imagining the young woman kicking some godly ass.

"Thanks for the ride, Dyson." I said, shutting the door to his SUV. "And the grandad pep talk. You're not half bad with your bark sometimes."

"Good night, Tamsin." He rolled his eyes, pulling away. "And make sure you talk to her!"

* * *

 Tamsin walked into the crack shack, her mind both foggy and mentally exhausted at the same time.

It was dark and quiet. She guessed they had all gone to bed. She practically fumbled until she reached the stairs.

Cracking the door slightly, she saw Kenzi wasn't in her bed. She wasn't downstairs. She probably wasn't with Bo with Lauren in there. They were friendly, but not that friendly. Looking around a little more, she finally saw her. She leant by the solitary window that they had, fully open, her hands wrapped around her body. She could see her face by the light of the moon and it hadn't changed much since she last saw her.

"Hey." Kenzi said softly, not turning to look at the Valkyrie.

"Hey." Tamsin said back, moving to stand closer. "What's got you in a funky mood?"

Kenzi smiled softly, recalling their earlier conversation. "Just the way things are playing out…"

Tamsin stayed quiet.

"You die, then you come back and now there's another threat against us... We just can't catch a break." She said quietly.

Tamsin sighed, moving to the opposite side of the window.

"Kenzi, I know circumstances aren't ideal right now, but you'll get through this. I'll make sure of that."

"And what about you?!" She whispered sharply. "Are you just going to ride off into war, like always, and leave again? I can't handle it, losing you again. I'm sick of it!"

Tamsin snatched Kenzi into her, enveloping the woman tightly. Tamsin could smell the shampoo she'd used this morning and feel the woman's soft breathes against her shirt. Kenzi's arms wrapped tightly around Tamsin and she began to weep. They stood in silence for a minute before Tamsin spoke.

"I won't leave you again, Kenz. I can't. You are the greatest part of my day and the light that fills it." Tamsin spoke into her hair. "We'll get through this. Together."

"D-do you promise?" The girl stuttered, looking up at the Valkyrie with wet gray eyes.

"I promise." Tamsin chuckled, wiping away her tears. "Now, don't cry anymore. You're safe with me."

Kenzi all but melted into Tamsin's hands, her eyes closing softly.

She felt the butterflies again and the undeniable tug in her chest as she looked back up at her. Sea green eyes bore into her own and reached down to grab her entire soul. There was no smile on her face, just a broody Valkyrie, looking for something in her eyes.

And just like that, Tamsin leant in to kiss Kenzi's parted lips. Eyes closed and bodies moved closer together as they stood interlocked with each other. Tamsin softly caressed Kenzi's face with her thumbs. It wasn't rushed or heated. It was powerful and meaningful.

A gesture of sanctuary and home.


End file.
